History of Heironeous/Chapter 16
The army of Heironeous remains in the southern lands - all but Salan die in battle - the people come to Salan, asking him to aid them against the risen Hextor - Salan refuses, but relents #And it came to pass that Salan, the son of Roka, and the army of Heironeous did remain in the south lands all the days of their lives, and they did march always together, the fifty and five warriors of Heironeous, until battle stole them from the army, one by one, until only Salan son of Roka remained alive, of all the army. #And Salan wept, for he was alone, and all his brothers had gone on unto the rest of Heironeous, and he was alone. #And the people who dwelt round about came unto Salan, and were afraid, because he wept, and dared not approach him. #And when Salan saw that they were afraid, he rose from his seat, and came unto them, and saith, #Wherefore art ye afraid, and wherefore cometh ye unto me? And the people replied, saying, We came unto thee to ask thee for aid, but we saw that thou weepest, and were afraid, lest ye help us not. #And Salan groaned aloud, and saith unto them, Fifty and five came we into this land, and Heironeous was our head, and we didst destroy the cities of the men of the form of serpents, and we didst destroy the army of Hextor, and we didst overthrow evil wizards, and slay many terrible beasts, and all this we did in thy defence, even I and mine brothers, who have fallen in battle, their blood spilled for your sake, and yet ye come unto me, to ask of my aid? #And the people were ashamed because of the wrath of Salan which was kindled against them, and when Salan saw that they would withdraw from him he was the more ashamed, because he had refused the weak and the helpless, which was not as Heironeous would have done. #And he put forth his hand, and begged for their forgiveness, and asked in what matter he could aid them. #And the people said unto him, A new army rises in the west, and it is greater than any we have seen before. Now behold, we have raised our own army, yea, and it is mighty, and we have armed it from our own substance, and given unto our sons and our brothers weapons and armour, yet one thing we lack. #This army that we have raised has no general to lead it, who can command the respect of all those who have joined it, for some come from the free cities by the mountains, and some from the eastern shores where thou and thy brethren didst slay the dragon horde, and some from the far south, where thou and thy brethren didst destroy the slavers' empire, and others from diverse places; #And none of us will they follow, but thou they will follow, for thy courage, thy valour and thy devotion to thy god is known throughout this land. #And Salan spake unto them, saying, I shall take the leadership of this army, and lead it unto the west, and discover the intentions of this new army, whether they be good or whether they be evil. #And the people saith unto him, Whether it be good or evil, we know not, but we have reports, and they have seen the emblem of this army, and it is a fist, clutching six red arrows. #And when Salan heard this, his heart grew cold, for he knew that emblem was the emblem of Hextor, and he knew that the day he had feared was come, that the Scourge of Battle had returned Category:History of Heironeous